Longing for some love
by sixteenbithero
Summary: The title suck, I know. Just a love story with Haru and Yuki, with a lot of smut. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

"Yuki, you'll be late for school!" Shigure hollered from downstairs. Yuki was upstairs, in his bedroom searching for his books. The weekend was over, he really hated it. Yeah, sure, school were nice. Sometimes, when his damn fangirls weren't after him. Things got worse when Kyo begun in the same school as himself. Everyone asked him things, he even heard someone ask if Kyo was as "hot" as him. Yuki sighed loudly. He got really jelous at Kyo, the boy could at least talk to people.

The boy acted like he was normal, except that he turned into a cat when the opposite sex hugged him. Yuki got so mad everytime Kyo mentioned that he wanted to be a real part of the Sohma's, when himself tried to get away from the family he actually hated. The family that had kept him trapped inside that hell for years. With Akito on his back. He cringed when he thought about the man. Flashbacks past through his mind. It was utterly sad. Lucky for him, when Shigure decided to move out from the Sohma's, he got to leave with Shigure. He got really happy about it. Then there was something more that mad him even happier. It was...

"Sohma-kun, I washed your shirt, if that's what you're looking for, I forgot to give it to you.. Gomene!" Miss Honda Tohru came rushing in the room, with her hair like a mess.

"No it's okay I found it. Arigatou." he said softly as he smiled.

"Have you been up all night washing our clothes, Honda-san?" he asked when he realized the black circles around her eyes.

"Hai. I thought I should do something, uh. Since well- uh- you know- well- last night, uh..." he said, stumbling on the words, turning beet red.

"Gosh, you didn't have to do that... You look really tired. Why don't you rest after school today, me and Shigure can take care of the dishes." Yuki said. "Kyo wont be helping, baka neko." he muttered to himself. Tohru giggled at the last comment, and suddenly bursted into a series of coughing. She sneezed too. Yuki looked over at her. He cheeks were red, her eye lids heavey, she practicly had her eyes closed. He moved over to her, placing a hand on her forehead. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're running a high fever. Honda-san, you're staying here today." he said.

"But- but- I can't! I got homework to do and-" Yuki cut her off.

"You're staying here, enough said. Got to your room, and I'll tell Shigure to make you a nice up of tea. Strawberry tea, ne?"

With that said he left room, hoping that the poor girl would obey him. He walked down the stairs and saw Kyo on the way up. They looked at eachother and the tension in the air got thick instantly. Kyo looked at Yuki with pure hatred. Damn that ratboy, he thought. He was going to beat Yuki up real bad one day, and then he would finally be a real part of the Sohma family. If he beat Yuki up he could finally live up too his last name. Then he would worth as much as the other assholes in his family. He continued walking up the stairs, getting ready for school.

He walked past Tohru's door, and stopped right infron of it. The door was a bit open and he took a peak inside. What he saw made his heart speed up, his mouth and throat instantly dry and butterflies flew around in his stomach. Tohru were only wearing a pair of hotpants and a bra, on her way to the bed to get her shirt. The girl was.. hot, to be honest. She had nice curves and he just couldn't help looking at that fine ass a little bit. He started blushing at his own thoughts. He was crazy. Falling in love with her, pfft. That would never happen. Not ever. He heard steps in the stairs, and practicly ran to his own room, feeling kinda dizzy of the whole sight he got there.

Shigure walked up the stairs, wisteling a little. He thought he heard someone stomping, probably Kyo being mad about even seeing Yuki. He chuckled at that. He came to Tohru's door, knocking on it. The door flew open and he was greated but a not so pleasent sight. Tohru's cheeks were red, her nose was also red, she was really really pale. Shigure started to get worried. The girl worked to much for her own good. He smiled at her, and gave her the strawberry tea that Yuki had told him to make.

"You're working to much, Tohru. Relax a bit okay?" he said. She smiled her usual silly smile.

"Hai... But.. I want to help." she said tiredly. Shigure shook his head.

"What you're doing is too much. Even asking if you could cook us some food is too much to ask for. I want you to finish your tea, then catch some sleep so you'll get better." She nodded her head, and he turned around to go down the stairs again. He heard the door close behind him, and another open. Kyo came stomping out from his bedroom, walking past Shigure in the stairs. It seemed like Kyo was upset with something. The boy kept walking, passing Yuki on the way.

"Do you know if Shigure gave Honda-san her tea?" the rayboy asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Kyo yelled at him, blushing as her name was ringing in his ears.

"Baka neko..." Yuki grabbed his bag, heading to the hallway and got his shoes on. He opened the door, and just when he was going to leave he heard Shigure in the kitchen.

"I forgot to tell you, Momiji and Hatsuharu is going to start in the same school as Tohru, Kyo and you. Today."

Yuki tensed up, but left. Hatsuharu, beginning in his school? A lump gathered in his stomach. He wasn't looking for this day. It was going to be horrible. Escpecially when Haru is there. Yuki had secretly loved the boy a long time now. He didn't wanna leave Haru when he moved out with Shigure, but he didn't wanna stay in that hell. When he talked to Haru about it, the boy got upset, and turned into Black Haru. It was an unpleasant sight, so he decided to leave without saying goodbye. He hadn't seen the boy since then. Except for the Sohma's New Year banquit, but that was nothing important. They just nodded at eachother and nothing more. He remembered that day when he told Haru that he was moving out with Shigure.

**FLASHBACK**

_Yuki sat on a bench, on the yard longing after the day that he would move out. Shigure had told him that he only had a few things to take care of, before they could move out. He got so happy when he finally was going to leave this hell. When he was going to leave Akito. He cringed at the thought of the man. Horrible memories still haunted him, the man's hatefull words was ringing in his ear. Yeah, it wasn't that nice at all. He heard a voice behind him, calling his name, he turned around to see his best friend. Hatsuharu._

_"Yuki! What's up man?" The boy said and smiled._

_"Nothing... Just thinking about some stuff." Yuki said, and got a dreamy look on his features._

_"Like what?" Yuki looked at his friend. He knew Haru would be sad about him leaving. But he really didn't wanna stay. _

_"I'm sorry I didn't say anything.. But, we all know that Shigure's moving out, right?"_

_"Yeah...?" Haru said, starting to feel confused._

_"Well... I really wanna leave this place, Haru. It's a damn hell in here, so I asked Shigure and Akito if I could leave with him. They said yes. So I'm moving out with Shigure. Next week. Gomenasai..." Yuki said, staring at his feet. It was silent a few moments, before he suddenly got slammed into the brickwall behind him. His eyes widened and he groaned at the minor pain the exploded over his back. He looked up at Haru, feeling the hatred that was flowing of the boy infront of him in thick waves._

_"Why Yuki? Who the fuck am I supposed too talk to when you leave?" Black Haru hissed out through clenched teeth._

_"I can't fucking stay here! It's a hell here, I don't wanna stay! I get Akito off my back, I get to be free, Haru! Everything is going to some much better if I move out..." The last words came out as whimper, as Haru tightened his grip around his neck. Yuki got tears in his eyes, feeling hurt that Haru acted like this. The boy had caught him in a week moment, and he wasn't able to fight back when Haru acted like this. Suddenly the boy moved his hand away, and he dropped to the ground like dirt. Coughing._

_"You were my first love." That was Haru's last words. Then he left._

_Yuki stared at his back, as Haru's words cut into his soul. His first love? Is Haru gay? All sorta questions passed through his mind. Suddenly it started raining. Yuki wondered where the clouds had come from, it was a nice weather before. He noticed blood on his shirt. Blood ran down on his lips and he realized that he got nosebleed._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Yuki remebered that day clearly, like it was yesterday. Since that, Haru had been cold towards him. Everytime he looked at him, he had a cold, blank expression on his face, his eyes not showing any emotion at all. Yuki felt slightly offended by that. But he was hoping that Haru would quit that some day, and maybe he could get his best friend back. When Yuki got to school, he went through the usual crap. Girl practicly fainting, screaming "THE PRINCE, IT'S THE PRINCE!" and boys giving him looks filled with hatred and despise.

Every guy at school got jelous at him. He didn't like it at all, so he spent most of the time alone. Since Tohru walked into his life. She brought everything good out of him, making him socially active. She was just too nice sometimes. But she was cute. Apparently too cute, for Kyo. He noticed how the cat had been giving her looks. Everytime he looked at the girl, he blushed. Yuki almost laughed out loud. Kyo falling in love Tohru? He smiled. It would be fun if they actually got together. He came up with new ways to tease his cousin, when he suddenly bumped into the person he really didn't wanna see at the moment. He got back on earth, away from his fantasies and looked up at Hatsuharu. His heart sped up a bit.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Haru said calmly, with that usual cold icy look on his features.

"Ohayou.. So I see Akito forced you guys to start here?" Yuki said, looking away.

"Well... Actually it was Hatori. We don't need to talk about the details, ne?" Haru said. Yuki nodded his head, barely listening to what he said. Suddenly a blond little boy came running towards them. Of course it was Momiji. When Yuki noticed what the rabbit was wearing, his eyes widened. Momiji wore the girl uniform, except that he had made the skirt into a pair of shorts. He jumped right at Yuki, giggling and hugging him. Tohru came to them along with Kyo. The cat refused to look at her, with a big blush on his cheeks. She was exited that she was going to meet Haru and Momiji again, she had missed them a lot to be honest. She smiled at Yuki and Momiji, the rabbit had climbed up on his back, with his lollipop.

"This is so fun, everyone is here!" She said and smiled her usual silly smile. The boys looked at her with a expression that clearly said "are you an idiot, this is hell!" and they all sighed loudly. The school bell rang, and they all went to their classes. Yuki couldn't stop thinking about Haru. The boy looked so handsome. He realized that this would grow into a big problem, making life a lot harder for him. Yuki hated himself for having these feelings for Haru.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Since that morning when Haru had bumped into Yuki, his heart started to ache. The familiar, old pain came back. And he thought of how much he missed Yuki. When he had looked into that beautiful, beautiful face, he saw the pain that the boy felt. It felt like someone had a iron grip on his heart, then squeezed it. He didn't like feeling like this, but still. He was in love with Yuki, it was almost like an obsession. He had always loved Yuki. It was obvious.

His heart skipped at beat when he realized that maybe the boy had missed him too? Maybe the boy actually had.. the same feelings towards Haru. The cow sat there, thinking about everything that could happen between them, if Yuki actually felt the same. First of all, the rat would finally be his. The word `mine´ exploded through his mind, almost making him laugh out loud. He was really pathetic, the boy wouldn't be his unless Yuki said it himself. Haru didn't wanna force him into something.

Anyhow, Haru's thought's kept wandering to Yuki's tight delicious looking ass. He almost drooled at the thought of fucking that hot piece of ass. He pictured himself and Yuki in bed, their bodies sliding hotly against each other in a hot, sexual frenzy. His name screamed from that beautiful mouth, as he pounded into that delicious ass. Haru damned himself as he got hard instantly. Wrong place, wrong time to think of those things. School was deffenetly not the right place. He decided that he needed to use the restrooms.

He was on his way too ask the teacher if he could go to the restroom, when suddenly the school bell rang. In his mind, he was singing in happiness, as he picked up his school books, moving out in the corridor to his locker. He got the key, opened the locker door, popped his things in the locker and then hurried to the bathroom. He was so fucking hard now, that it hurt. Yes, he was still picturing himself fucking that hot ass.

When he finally got to the bathroom, he moved into one of the booths and slammed the door behind him. He locked the door, then sat down on the toilett, unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled the zipper down, releasing his burning, hard length from it's prison. He hissed loudly as the cool air hit his sensitive flesh.

He palmed himself, moaning at feeling. It had been a long time since he did this. He never thought that it would be in a booth, in school. But here he was, jacking off in school, thinking about that delectable boy. He started to move his hand up and down his hard cock, light puffs of air passed his moist lips. The other hand that was free, reached down to his own balls, rolling them in that broad palm. He panted lightly, as pleasure hit his body. He was so caught up in the pleasure, that he didn't realize that someone actually had walked into the restrooms.

Yuki stood infront of the mirror, looking at himself. He couldn't stop thinking about Haru.. Damn that boy, for making him feel like this. He sighed softly, wishing that Haru would show some kind of interest. What he didn't know, was that Haru was right behind him, jacking off to a picture of him, being pounded in the ass by Haru's hard dick.

Haru started to move his hand faster. He felt how his orgasm started to build in his groin, he just needed a little bit more, then he would fall into a pleasure filled oblivion, cumming hard. His thumb smeared the precum along the head of the dick. His breath caught in his throat, and he started panting hard. He eyes closed in pleasure as his hands did wonders to his cock, and balls for that matter. He didn't even worry about getting caught, he just wanted his release.

Yuki froze as he still watched himself in the mirror, still thinking about Haru. Pants filled the room, and his eyes widened. Was someone jacking off?. This was fucking hilarious. Still, Yuki couldn't move. He wanted the person to get out from the booth so he could find out who it was. He smirked. Maybe he could knock on the door? Nah, that wouldn't be fun. So he just stood there, waiting for the person to finish. Not that he would tease whoever it was.

Haru was so close now, his was riding on the edge of his orgasm. Four more strokes, and then he was cumming hard. Cum covered his hand, and a loud moan filled the silent room. Waves of orgasm washed over his body, making him biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He leaned back, breathing heavely after his mindblowing orgasm. He grabbed some paper, cleaning the cum of his hands. He decided he should get out now, before someone came, or worse, he would be late for class. He locked the door up, and was welcomed by the person he just had came to.

He looked wide eyed at Yuki. Yuki looked back at Haru, just as wide eyed. Haru's eyes darkened, as lust flashed through them. He took a step forward against Yuki, making the boy take a step back. He raised a thin eyebrow at the action, but held himself in check. Yes, he wanted to rip the boy's clothes off, and fuck him hard up the ass... But since he couldn't do that, he had to calm himself. He tried to take deep breaths slowly, which almost seemed to make it worse.

Haru moved forward against Yuki, getting closer and closer. Yuki moved backwards, until he hit the counter behind him. That made him stop. Haru moved closer too him, their faces were inches apart. Haru smirked at him, reaching his hands behind the boy. Yuki closed his eyes as Haru warm breath washed over his face. He heard water running behind him, Haru was washing his hand in the sink, right behind him. The water stopped running, but Haru was still so very close to him.

"You.. You heard nothing." The words was hissed out through clench teeth, filled with hatred. Suddenly he felt kind of wet fingers on his face. Fingers played along his lips, his chin down his throat, over his Adam's apple. His breath hitched in his throat. Haru liked the reaction he got. Yuki didn't do anything to stop the whole thing. Which meant that he actually liked that Haru was this close to him. Suddenly, lips met. Yuki snapped his eyes wide open in surprise and gasped. Haru wasted no time. He thrusted his tounge deep inside that hot cavern, mapping out the area. He moaned at the taste. It was so sweet. He had never ever tasted anyone more delicious than Yuki. The kiss was long, hot and passionate.

Haru broke the kiss, the only conection between them that still existed was a string of saliva between their lips. He moved his thumb over Yuki's lower lip, smirking at the boy. Yuki was panting hard, his kiss bruised lips were moist, and slightly red from the harsh passionate kiss. A flush of arousal crossed his face, and his eyes were half shut and glazed over in lust. Thick waves of lust was flowing over Haru, making him shiver. The boy looked absolutely delicious.

"Got that?" Haru said, still smirking. Yuki nodded his head slowly. The suddenly, Haru was gone. Yuki was still standing there, paralyzed. Haru had just kissed him. It was like a dream come true. Yuki promised himself that was going to do anything to make Haru kiss him again. And maybe... they could further. He closed his eyes. His heart was slamming loudly against his ribcage. He had to calm himself. Haru really had surprised him. He was the only one that made Yuki freeze, totally. Somehow, Yuki couldn't fight Haru. The boy made his knees weak. He blamed it on the feelings he got. He kinda wished he didn't feel like this for Haru. Though, he really loved the boy. He really did.

Haru walked through corridor, away from the bathroom. He was really happy with himself. He was still wearing that shit eating grin on his face. Life, somehow, felt a lot lighter. He had kissed the boy, passionately, and he knew pretty damn well, that Yuki would come back, crawling, begging for more. He decided that maybe he should come for a visit, at Yuki's house. Ayame was probably going there to say hello to his old friend. Of course he would come with Yuki's brother. He smiled big. Maybe something would happen today. He prayed to god that he finally would have that hot piece of ass in his hands. Or, wrapped around his hard dick. He laughed at his own thoughts. Then he left school. He needed to prepare for the evening.

* * *

><p>Yuki was sitting on his bed, reading his not so interesting book. He had spent the rest of the day, after school, in his room. He had been thinking about what had happend earlier. The way Haru had touched him... making him so aroused that it hurt. His cheeks heated up. He made up a plan in his head. Ayame, Shigure, Tohru and Kyo was going out today. To Ayame's shop. Then they would go somewhere else. They would be gone for long. If Haru was going to come with Ayame, like he usually does, Yuki would stay at home. He was going to seduce Haru. Once again, he blushed at his own thoughts.<p>

"Yukiiiii! You're brother's here" Ayame's voice came singing, through the door. Yuki's eyes twitched at the sound of it. Gosh, he really didn't like his weird brother at all. He put the book down on the bed, got up and then went downstairs. He was little bit startled when he saw Haru downstair. They looked directly at eachother, eyes locking. Haru smirked at him, no one noticed, except for Yuki of course. The ratboy looked away, saying hello to his brother, ignoring the thick, sexual tension between him and Haru.

"We're going out, as you all know. Kyo ran away, he didn't wanna come... I don't understand why but yeah. Haru, Yuki, are you guys comming with us?" Shigure said, smiling warmly at them. The smile disappeared a little when he saw the cold, icy looks on both boys´ features.

"I'm staying." Yuki stated, determent.

"Me too." Haru said lazily. The he moved to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Oh.. Okay, I see. Well uhm. We're leaving now... have fun!" Shigure said, and then they all left. Yuki waved at them, smiling. When he heard that the door locked he went to the kitchen. He needed to talk to Haru about what had happend in school. He wouldn't sleep with the boy. Unless he said himself that he wanted him.

Haru looked over at Yuki, that had just entered the kitchen. He sensed that boy was trembling. He knew that Yuki would ask him. About what had happend in school. He had prepared for it, since they finished school. Haru smiled at Yuki, almost warmly. The boy just looked to cute for words.

"Why?" was the suddden word that had filled the silent room.

Yuki was staring at his feet. He didn't dare to meet Haru's eyes. Suddenly, he was pressed against the wall behind him. Not violently. Haru pressed his body flush against Yuki's, placing his leg between Yuki's, so the boy couldn't get away. His fingers trailed down the boy's cheek. His skin was so soft. Haru liked it. A lot.

"Because... I want you..." Haru said, smirking. Yuki closed his eyes, as the words washed over him. He felt lips on his neck and a soft moan ripped from his lips. The sound went straight to Haru's libido, making him hard instantly.

"Do you want me too, Yuki?" was the question. He licked at the boy's neck, making him moan again.

"Nnnh.. Yes..." The words fell from Yuki's beautiful mouth.

"Good." Haru purred, and suddenly Yuki was carried in strong arms. He wrapped his legs around Haru's waist, as the boy carried him upstairs, to his bedroom. He knew what would happen in there. He would finally get what he wanted. Haru laid him on the bed. Yuki looked up at him, and Haru smiled seductively against him, making him blush. Haru leaned down, taking those lips in a demanding kiss. He ran his tounge along Yuki's lower lip, asking for entrance. The boy opened his mouth instantly, moaning loudly as he felt Haru's fingers on his nipple. He didn't know how the hell the boy above him had unbuttoned his shirt so fast. But he wasn't complaining. He wanted Haru to touch him.

Haru broke the kiss. He moved down Yuki's body, not leaving one patch of skin untouched by his tounge or lips. He attacked one of Yuki's nipples, making the boy cry out. Yuki squirmed deliciously under him, and his control was slowly slipping. He pulled back, removing his own shirt. He threw it somewhere behind him.

"Take of your pants, now." he demanded as his own hands worked on his own jeans."

He stopped his movements as he watched Yuki. The boy was literally trembling of lust. His shaky hands unbuttoned his black jeans, got the zipper down and slowly pushed them down. He blushed sligthly when he realized that Haru was staring at him. He knew exactly why he stared at him. Yuki wasn't wearing any underwear. Haru moved closer to Yuki, prepared to remove the boy's shirt. But what Haru not was prepared for, was Yuki's reaction.

"NO!" Yuki called out.

"What?"

"Haru, I can't do this..." Yuki hung his head in shame. He didn't know what happend. Everything just flew right out the window. He didn't wanna do this anymore. It was wrong. Very wrong.

"What? You just told me that you wanted me!"

"Haru... I'm sorry... I just can't." Haru looked at Yuki with pure despise.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?"

"No..." Yuki said, looking up at the boy infront of him, with tears in his eyes.

"The first time you left me all alone, giving me false signals."

"Ha-" Yuki got cut off by Haru's finger.

"Don't you even dare say anything. I thought you actually were being serious this time. Good bye, you wont see me again. I'm obviously such a bother." And then Haru gathered all his clothes, putting them on and left. Leaving a confused, hurt ratboy on the bed. Yuki didn't know why he rejected Haru. Again.

It wasn't the right moment. It just wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Since that day, Yuki never saw Haru in school. It has been one week now. Yuki was actually looking for Haru one day. He didn't find him. He had been looking for the boy the whole goddamn week, and still he hadn't found him. Yuki wondered if he actually had hurt Haru that much. He wondered... if he had made the wrong decition.

Yuki sat outside his house, thinking of all the reasons why Haru had left. He missed the boy. He regreted that he rejected him. He finally had the love of his life in his arms, but still he hestitated. He was so sure that it was the right moment, but then suddenly everything felt so wrong.

He wasn't ready for the thing Haru wanted. Tears gathered in his eyes. He wiped them away. Damn these feelings that made him so... vulnerable. He sat there thinking of Haru, as he the tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't care if someone saw him. He just wanted Haru back. He was damning himself in his mind for being such a fool, rejecting the boy.

"Yuki, are you really crying...?"

Yuki rose his head to look up at the person speaking to him. His eyes widened when he saw who it was and his jaw dropped. Haru was standing right infront of him. Actually looking kinda worried. Yuki hung his head in shame. Feeling extremly dumb when he looked at Haru.

"Oi, if I ask you a question I'd like to have an answer you know." Haru sat, threatning. He grabbed Yuki's chin, forcing the boy to look up. He looked into those gray, teary eyes. "Have you actually been crying for me, Yuki...?" The ratboy snuffled and nodded a little bit. Haru smiled at him.

"Why?"

"...Haru I'm so sorry for that day, I'm an idiot! I miss you so much Haru... I love you..." Those last three words came out as an whisper. Haru looked at him with a surprised look. He never ever thought that Yuki actually would say that. He took those red pouty lips in a demanding kiss, claiming the boy as his. He pushed his tongue past those lips, drinking his little lover in. He moaned at the taste. He loved the way Yuki tasted. It was purely... Yuki, and that made Haru rock hard. He broke the kiss, licking at the ratboy's lower lip.

"I love you too. Come here."

Haru grabbed Yuki's hand, dragging the boy away a bit from school, behind a tree. He pushed Yuki against the tree, taking those lips in another demanding kiss. Yuki moaned as he felt Haru's leg rubbing against his clothed erection. The ratboy started to feel dizzy, as Haru's hand moved closer to his hardness.

"Haru... nnnhh... we can't do this, we're going to be late for class... nnnh..." Yuki practically moaned out. Haru looked at him and smiled.

"I know, but I don't care" he said. "I'm gonna make you mine, right now, right here. I'm gonna show you how much I love you, and that nobody else will ever touch you. I love you."

Yuki blushed at what he said and leaned in to take Haru's lips into a loving kiss. Haru's dick got harder, if it was even possible. He unbuttoned Yuki's shirt. Yuki stared at him and he just smiled back and started to kiss down the ratboy's neck. His fingers started to play with the nipples, and Yuki let out a muffled cry.

"Nnnnh... Oh, Haru, we can't do thi- OH SHIT!"

Haru's hand had unzipped and unbuttoned Yuki's shirt, and released his hard dick from it's prison. He moved his hand up and down the hard length as he watched the boy. He was moaning and biting his lips, with his eyes half open. Haru smiled.

"Do you like that, Yuki? Do you like how my hand is moving up and down your hard and wet cock?" he whispered in the boy's ear. Yuki let out a loud moan as a yes.

Haru dropped to his knees, his hand still moving up and down Yuki's cock. He licked at the head of the dick and Yuki's breathing got heavier. He licked at it again, before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking on it. He sucked on it a little bit more, before taking the whole length in his mouth. Yuki choked, and then let out a loud cry. It made Haru purr deeply, and the sound vibrated through Yuki's cock, making him moan more. Haru started moving up and down and sucked hard and painfully slow. Yuki's moans and cries filled his ears and he loved it. But he didn't know if he could hold it back any longer. His cock was hurting because it was so hard.

"Haru... I'm gonna fall, I can't... nnnhh... nnnh ooh!" Yuki cried out and suddenly fell to the ground. Haru look at him, smiling. Yuki looked so hot. He was sitting in front of him, leaning against the tree, with flushed cheeks, kiss-swollen soft lips, releasing light puffs of air with his pretty little mouth. Haru leaned in, kissing the boy deeply with all the love he had and more. Then he sat down next to the boy, unzipping his pants, releasing his hard ache. He hissed and started to move his hand up and down. Yuki watched him, shocked by the scene in front of him. It was so hot. He moved closer to Haru, kissed him and moved his hand to his hard length. Haru watched the boy's move, moaning when Yuki started to jack him off. It felt so good. He moaned and was breathing heavily. He couldn't take this anymore. He had to take the boy.

"Yuki, take off your pants and take my hand."

The boy obeyed without a doubt. He removed his pants, taking Haru's hand, and sat in his lap. He could feel Haru's rock hard dick against his ass. He was breathing heavily, knowing that it would soon be buried deeply into his ass.

"This might hurt a little bit. But then you'll feel so good. I'll take you to heaven, I promise." Haru whispered in the boy's ear.

He put his fingers on Yuki's lips, demanding him with his eyes to lick them. Yuki quickly understood the order, and opened his mouth and let his tongue out to lick at them. He sucked at the finger tips and licked them a lot making them really wet. Haru moaned at the sight, imagining that Yuki was sucking at his dick. He pulled his fingers away and moved them to Yuki's asshole.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, and pushed one finger inside.

Yuki's ass clenched at the finger, and his eyes shut down hard, biting his lip. It hurt as hell. Haru moved is finger slowly and carefully, waiting for the pain to disappear a little bit. Suddenly, the ratboy pushed back at his finger, letting out a small muffled moan. He looked at Haru with half open eyes, then leaned in, and kissed him. Haru's other hand, that wasn't busy with Yuki's ass, moved down the ratboy's length, starting to move up and down. Yuki moaned loudly.

Haru pushed in another two more fingers, hard, hitting Yuki's sensitive spot. The boy let out a loud cry, his sight turning dizzy. He panted loudly, pushing back at the fingers, longing for that incredible feeling again.

"Nnnnh... Haru, take me now!" he moaned.

"I'll fuck you hard Yuki. I'll fuck you so hard, you wont be able to sit down for a week. I'll fuck you so hard, and so good that you wont go to anyone else. I'm the only one that gets to touch you like this." he hissed in the boys ear, before removing his fingers from the boy's ass.

"Haru..." Yuki moaned. He felt Haru's dick rubbing against his entrance.

"Say it." Haru demanded.

"FUCK ME!" Yuki moaned.

Then Haru couldn't hold it back. He slammed into Yuki's asshole, moaning loudly at the feeling of the tight ass. He couldn't believe it would feel this good. Yuki's screamed out at the pain, feeling a tear slip out from his eye.

"Yuki, move."

"I-I can't, it h-hurts..."

"MOVE!"

"Haru, it hurts, I don't want too!"

Haru growled, and forced Yuki to move up and down. Yuki cried out, it was hurting really bad. Haru was panting loudly, watching his dick re- and disappear in Yuki's ass. He grabbed the boy's dick, moving his hand up and down to reduce some pain the boy felt.

After a few seconds the boy started to moan, moving up and down Haru's dick in a slow pace. He grabbed Haru's shoulder, clenching them. He started to feel really good. He felt... full. Suddenly, Haru's dick hit that sensitive spot. He cried out, throwing his head.

"Oh god... mmnnnnh..." he moaned.

Haru smiled at the sight, leaning forward and started to bite and suck at Yuki's throat. He left hickeys and bitemarks all over the skin. He moaned, didn't care about who heard it. He just wanted to show his love for Yuki so bad. His dick hit Yuki's spot over and over again. It was hot, sweaty and utterly dirty.

"Cum for me, babe." he whispered in the ratboy's ear.

Yuki's body responded to the request, his ass clenched, and he came. White substance exploded from his dick, and he sprayed his seed all over Haru's shirt. Haru groaned, and came at the sight. He came deep inside the ratboy's ass, moaning out loudly. Yuki laid his head on Haru's shoulder, and they both just sat there, panting.

"Haru..."

"Yes?"

"I love you so much. I really really love you."

"I know."

Haru?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"I love you too much too leave you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
